In the repair of composite structures, measuring tools and hand layout may be used to measure and locate the area which is to be repaired. However, there may be a target time for each repair and conventional repair area measurement and location methods may be time-consuming. Moreover, variations in methods for locating a repair area and applying a repair patch to the area may lead to uncertainty in repair patch position with respect to damage which may affect final load caring capability. Consistency in application and location of repair patches will lead to less uncertainty and better understanding of how loads are introduced into the repair patch. Known position data will provide confidence for the usage and repair application.
A low-cost quick composite repair template tool and method for expeditiously locating and measuring a repair area on a composite structure for repair of the structure is needed to (a) ensure installation time constraints are met, and (b) ensure installation position tolerances are met.